Teenage Story: Love and Combat Practise
by master of toast
Summary: Takagi and Sato as teenagers. They deal with love, arranged marriages, and bullies. did I mention the cruel training they're taking for the police? Shiratori is in this to. I don't like him at all SatoxTakagi onesided ShiratorixSato
1. Cars

Takagi walked down the streets on his way to school

Takagi walked down the streets on his way to school with his backpack hanging precariously from his shoulder. As usual he held twice as many books as was necessary in his hands. Two sketchbooks, one of his favorite books in his manga collection: death note number 2, two novels, a clip board, and a pencil case. He clutched them to his chest as he walked. His clothes were not too unusual but they were too big. They hung loosely on his frame. His tee-shirt was one-and-a-half sizes too big, the pants were too loose at his thin waist and were held up by an old army camouflage belt. His shoes fit ok but the laces were tangled and would never be untangled. The bully who had tied Takagi to a bike rack with the pair of sneakers as ropes had made sure of that, if nothing else. A slim black car pulled beside him. The window rolled down to reveal Sato sitting with a huge smile on her perfect face.

"Hi Takagi!" She said happily. The pair had been friends since 6th grade. For them that was a very long time. Even if they were only in 8th grade, the fact that their friendship had lasted three years was a small miracle. They were from opposite planets, in short, opposite sides of the cafeteria. She was queen of the school, class president, the sovereign of the world. He was the geek from anime club, art club, art and literary magazine, and a dedicated member of the tutoring programs. He tutored one 6th grader twice a week. Takagi had skipped two grades and was in all AP classes. Sato had all her classes with him, all AP. Sato's family was rich. She had more allowance in a month then Takagi had saved all his life. Takagi lived in a poor rundown neighborhood; his family struggled to pay the rent and to scrape together enough money to send him to collage.

"H-hi Sato," He replied. He smiled shyly at Sato, who smiled back and turned to her driver, Miss Hattie.

"Can Takagi get a ride with us to school?" She asked.

"You know what your mother has said about _that_ boy. He's not at your level and you are not permitted to see him. You were told to take the car with me or walk with your fiancé" Hattie said mercilessly. Sato scowled.

"Takagi and I are friends. Besides I'm not walking with that pig. Shiratori is _never_ going to be my boyfriend. Or my husband! Come on Takagi! We're walking!" Sato opened the car door and stepped out clutching her designer purse in one hand and her backpack in the other.

"B-but won't you get into trouble?" He asked nervously.

"I don't care!" Sato said irritably, "My Mom is such a jerk!" Ever since Sato lost her father her mother had been desperate to set Sato up with someone who could 'take care' of Sato. That person was Shiratori. Naturally it was a touchy subject for Sato. She stomped away from the car. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment at the very idea of marrying anyone other than someone she loved. Takagi smiled apologetically at Hattie and rushed over to Sato.

"W-wait up!" He called. She slowed down for him. "Thanks Sato"

"She'll come around eventually Takagi. I'm sorry about all that. I just can't stand being pushed into all this. Even worse than that, I know that you hate Shiratori's guts." Sato said dejectedly.

"Don't worry about me. It must suck being engaged to him… Arranged marriage…" Takagi said benevolently. Sato punched his arm gently.

"I can take care of myself," She said with a smile. Takagi nodded.

"You'll be the one taking care of your guy, when you get one." He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I come over before training today?" She asked. Takagi turned a pale green, then bright red. Sato raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I-I umm… I don't really think… My parents won't be h-home and uh…" He stammered. She sighed. It was hard being his friend; he was always shy and embarrassed, especially when it came to his house.

"Why are you so embarrassed? I mean, I have been to your house before," Said Sato.

"S-sure, we can pick up some bento boxes on the way." He said resolutely. It was the last school day before training started that night. The training Sato was referring to was the junior police training that the pair was doing for the first time. It got them out of classes for several months. They would move to the training area where they would be partnered up for several months with someone. They would be taking classes as well as physical training. Several older students were supervising. After training they would be smarter, stronger, and overall better. That's why Takagi was going through training, to be better for Sato.

"When I make it through my mom will see that I can take care of myself, that I don't need someone to take care of me. That I don't need Shiratori." Sato said indomitably.

"Do you think we'll be partners?" Takagi asked.

"I don't know. Yumi is doing it to so one of us might be her partner." She replied.

"I really hope I don't get partnered with one of the jerks from school" By jerks Takagi was referring to the boys who had locked him in one of the orchestra cello lockers. He had been left there for several hours until Sato had found him on the way to get her viola. He had collapsed out of the locker with tears in his eyes.

"I know what you mean," Sato sighed.

"Hey baby!" Said a voice from behind them, the pair turned around to see Shiratori in the flesh smirking and holding a football. There was a posse of boys behind him all with similar smirks. Takagi felt the color drain from his face.

"Hello," Sato said curtly. Shiratori turned to Takagi.

"Hey freak, feeling better? It isn't healthy to spend hours at a time in a small dark orchestra locker." He sneered.

To be continued……………………..


	2. Kiss and Tears

"Shut up," Takagi said hotly

"Shut up," Takagi said hotly. He looked up dejectedly as it began to rain again.

"So babe how are you? You're coming to my house for dinner right." Shiratori asked smoothly.

"Believe it or not I have better things to do. Training starts today. And don't you dare call me babe again, _ever._" Sato growled.

"I'm in training to," said Takagi.

"What you? You're such a pansy Takagi; you'd keel over and die by day two." Shiratori mocked. Takagi scowled.

"I can and will make it." He said. 'Hey wait a minute! Shiratori's dad is Maguire's friend that means…' Sato thought.

"Hey jerkface, your Dad is friends with the inspector; you must know who's training the 8th graders. Right?" She asked. Shiratori smirked.

"Yep," He replied smugly. His cronies smirked.

"Well who is it?" Sato asked.

"Not telling," Shiratori sneered, his cronies laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hey no fair!" Takagi blurted. His face immediately flushed as he said it. "I-I mean umm…"

"Well maybe I'll tell…. But… Sato has to kiss me." Shiratori said evilly. Sato turned beat red.

"No way," She said firmly. Shiratori shrugged. The two half turned but suddenly Shiratori grabbed Sato's arms and kissed her. He held her there for a second or two at tops before she had kicked him in the shins. He kept his grip despite her efforts to break free. Something in Takagi snapped. He dove at Shiratori but the cronies were faster. He took a blow to his stomach that knocked the books from his hands. The rain had since soaked the ground and both Takagi and his books splattered with mud. He fell face first into the mud as three older boys tackled him. He caught a glance of Sato slapping Shiratori before the mud and water blocked his vision. A foot crashed into his head as someone kicked him.

"Agh!" He cried. He swung out with his arms and caught someone's foot. He used it to pull himself up. Wiping the mud from his face he looked around. Sato was smacking the crud out of to of the boys; Shiratori was laughing and had lipstick on his face. Takagi crept up to Shiratori and punched his jaw.

"You leave Sato alone!" He yelled. Shiratori smashed his fist into Takagi's eye.

"She's mine damit!" He yelled. Takagi felt his blood boil; he lashed out with his signature move, a spinning kick to the head, and knocked Shiratori down. He turned to Sato.

"Move!" she yelled. Takagi didn't need to be told twice; he scooped up his soggy books and ran after her. But just as he passed under an awning behind her water fell all over him. He half turned and saw a foot ball roll by. It was painfully obvious that Shiratori had chucked it at the awning to get Takagi wet.

"I'm freezing!" He gasped as he and Sato collapsed in an alley. When Sato didn't answer he turned to her. There were tears streaming down her muddy face.

"What's wrong?" Takagi asked.

"That was my first kiss,"


	3. Needing Him

"Y-your first kiss…" He said disbelievingly

"Y-your first kiss…" He said disbelievingly.

"Yeah," she choked out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her so that they were sitting against the wall.

"That jerk," Sato sobbed. She grabbed hold of Takagi and buried her face in his mud-spattered shirt.

"S-Sato…" He stammered. She let out a small squeak. 'Beating down the boys one minute and crying the next, I will never get girls' he thought.

"I'm sure your next kiss will be with someone you actually like. I'm sure you'll love him and he'll love you" He assured her. Sato only dug her nails deeper into his arm.

"Uh… maybe it will be with someone you know. Maybe that someone has liked you since sixth grade. Maybe that someone is just afraid to say 'I love you'." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Do you know who likes me?" She asked. Her eyes were wide an innocent, like for once he needed to help her, not the other way around. She felt an undeniable need to be with him. She needed someone who wouldn't hurt her. Takagi was that person.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Give me a hint," she said playfully.

"He's in your classes." Takagi stated.

"Ok and what else?" She asked.

"He's doing basic training with you," He blurted.

"And?" she said teasingly.

"He's covered in mud right now." He said with a smile.

"Gee… Is it… Chiba?" She teased.

"Me."

"I know, I was testing you," Sato wiped the tears from her eyes. She clutched the sides of his collar then suddenly she pulled him into a brief kiss.

"You're right, that was better." She said. The two teens looked at each other. Both had flushed cheeks and mud-coated clothes. Sato stood and started walking towards the exit of the alley. Takagi stood.

"S-Sato I…" He blurted. He shook his head nervously and walked after her. He would talk to her about what had just happened later. For now their main concern was how to explain the mud to their teachers.

"Do you think the nurse will mind the mud?" Sato asked. Takagi looked at her with disbelief.

"Y-you mean we're going to tell the nurse! That's suicide! Shiratori will get you in trouble with your mom and he'll m-murder me!" He stammered.

"We're not going to see him for months, besides no one can hold a grudge that long. Takagi, please just cool it. You think they're going to kill you, but I won't let them." Sato stated bluntly.

"S-Sato," He said in surprise. She took the school's front steps two at a time, striding purposefully with no trace a fear. Takagi walked timidly, halfway on tiptoe. She was at ease with the school; after all she was the most popular girl in school. He was routinely stuffed into his locker, or tripped. And he was to shy and afraid to do anything about it. One-on-one he could win a fight or even two-on-three but if it was one-on-five like it usually was… he'd be in terrible pain.

"I have a bad feeling about this Sato," He whispered.

"You're with me, they can't touch us. And you don't need to whisper." Sato declared.

"Right," Takagi mumbled. The nurse gave them an odd look as they walked in.

"What on earth happened?" She wondered

"Well…"

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/n: sorry about the late update. I went to a convention. Three days out of town.


	4. Truth

"How should we explain things Sato

"How should we explain things Sato?" Takagi whispered.

"We tell the truth," She whispered back. She turned to the nurse, "We were attacked by a fellow student."

"…Attacked?" The nurse repeated dumbly.

"Yes, by Shiratori." Takagi for once managed to sound strong. Sato was almost shocked by the sound of his real voice.

"Tell me exactly what happened. I'm going to get the principle down here." The nurse said as she picked up a radio. She said something into it and placed it on the desk. "Ok first, are either of you injured?"

"A few bruises but nothing serious," Takagi said. Sato shook her head. She was fine on the outside but inside she was a mess. She'd just kissed Takagi and…. Had her first kiss ruined by Shiratori….

"Ok then, start from the beginning." The nurse ordered. Sato nodded.

"I had just gotten out of my car to walk with Takagi and we had been walking for a minute or two tops," Said Sato.

"Then Shiratori walks up behind us and says 'hey babe' to Sato. She told him to never call her that again." Takagi said.

"Then he said something very mean and nasty to Takagi." Sato stated.

"S-Sato…. Yeah he um he said," Takagi cleared his throat, "He told me it wasn't safe to spend hours at a time in a small dark orchestra locker." Sato stared. Takagi was being uncharacteristically bold.

"He locked you in a locker?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," Said Takagi with no trace of fear in his voice. If he was going to tell the truth, he was going to be unafraid and bold.

"All right what's going on here?" Said a deep voice. The teens turned to see principal Yuudai looming over them in the doorway. All traces of confidence left Takagi as the bad feeling returned in full force.

"S-sir…"

_Some time later…_

"This is serious kids… Are you absolutely sure it was him?" Yuudai asked seriously.

"Yes sir," The teen chorused.

"The head of the football team… hurting people… a role model… straight a student…. hurting people…" Yuudai murmured, "He'll be taken off the football team. That will be his punishment."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Takagi and Sato walked into training with their suitcases in tow, talking aimlessly about school, homework and life. Suddenly Takagi froze. He dropped his suitcase and edged onto tiptoe. He backed up against the wall. His face was pail as if all the color had been washed out. Sato felt him tense and turned to him.

"Is something wrong Takagi?" She asked. There was concern written all over her beautiful features. Takagi shook his head slightly. She turned to follow his gaze and saw…

Shiratori standing next to some other teens wearing a blue uniform. The uniform of the police training leaders.

"Oh no…"


	5. Sticks and Stones

Sato dropped her bag on the floor next to his and stepped towards him

Sato dropped her bag on the floor next to his and stepped towards him. Takagi reflexively screwed his eyes closed in an attempt to push away the diffidence he was feeling. Sato hesitantly placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. He looked so pitiful like that… pitiful but handsome… Sato noted.

"I'm sorry… I've just ruined your life… I didn't think Shiratori would be in charge of this… I'm so sorry… Really…" She said softly. Takagi shook his head slightly.

"No, it's not your fault. How could you have known?" He assured her. He knew it wasn't her fault. However now he knew that, at least for the next few months, his life would be turmoil.

"Miwa!!" Yumi squealed. She rushed up to her friend, "I'm so glad you and Takagi are doing this with me!"

"Hi Yumi," Sato said. Takagi smiled weakly in response.

"Come with me for a minute, I have to show you the partner list." Yumi said excitedly.

"Yumi now's not a good time," Sato said. Yumi disregarded this fact and dragged Sato by the wrist. She called over her shoulder to Takagi, "We'll be over there Takagi! Watch our stuff ok?"

"Uh-Ok," He conceded. The girls rushed off. Takagi sat down on top of his suitcase. He knew Shiratori would make his life living hell. He couldn't back down though; his family had been making phone calls and setting up interviews so that he could do this for months. It would be a waste of too much time and money if he quit. Suddenly a terrible thought crossed his mind, corporal punishment. Were the leaders able to do that? Could Shiratori really hit Takagi without any side effects? Or worse… He wouldn't hesitate to 'accidently' injure Takagi and write it off as an accident. 'It's one thing if it's a fair fight, but surrendering to him like that… I can't just sit there and let him abuse me and his power…' He thought nervously. Takagi pulled the training manual from his backpack and flipped to the index.

"Page 24 part a-3," He mumbled, "Dammit… oh well that's not _that_ horrible." Corporal punishment was available only by filling out eight different forms. Shiratori would have to ask his superiors permission first then fill out paperwork if he wanted to hit Takagi.

Shiratori watched Takagi from across the room. The younger teen appeared to be on the edge of a break down. Shiratori stalked over and stood looking down at Takagi with a smirk on his face. Takagi looked up when he felt someone near him.

"S-Shiratori, um…" he stuttered.

"Hey worthless, I suppose you think you're clever getting me in trouble like that."

"No."

"I'm the leader, you _will_ call me sir… or I'll thrash you."

"Yes sir,"

"You seem to have luck on your side. The partners were pre-assigned by my boss. You're with Sato."

"…Uh thank you sir, I think,"

"I'm going to break every scrap of courage you posses. You will be a quivering puddle of sweat and blood. You will obey me without thought. And you will never dare speak to my fiancée again."

"N-n-n-no, never, I'll never bend to your will, ever." Shiratori grabbed Takagi by the front of his shirt and threw him to the floor.

"How dare you stand up to me? You have no right! You're just a little piece of shit!"

"Get off me!"

"You fool! I'll make you pay!"

"SHIRATORI!" Sato shouted as she ran into the room. "What on earth are you two doing!?" Shiratori released his grip on Takagi.

"Hmph," He sighed. "You watch your step, both of you. Takagi one wrong step and," he made a 'you're dead' gesture; then he turned to Sato, "And you, your mother will ruin your life if you make one wrong move."

The two teens scowled.

"Oh and Sato,"

"Yes,"

Call me sir,"

"Yes sir,"

A/n: sorry about the pathetically long wait –bows-

I hope this chapter isn't to idk uh… strange… (damm you writers block!)


	6. Rope and Russian

"Are you ok Takagi," Sato asked

"Are you ok Takagi," Sato asked. Takagi nodded. His cheeks were flushed and he had a sad look. 'I can't believe what three years did to you Shiratori' Takagi thought.

"That jerk," Sato mumbled.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LOT, COME GET SCHEDULES!" Shiratori shouted. The teens walked over, slowly dragging their feet. Once everyone had a schedule Shiratori addressed the group of six teens.

"Now that you all know your partners-" Shiratori started, however there were two hands in the air. Two boys, apparently brothers, had questions. Shiratori rolled his eyes.

"Since you two obviously didn't check, you're partners." He said bluntly. The two boys lowered their hands. He turned to where Yumi was in the arms of her partner kissing him.

"Whoa, that's Yumi's crush, omg," Sato whispered. Shiratori snorted in contempt and pulled the two teens apart.

"Well excuse me dude," The boy said rudely.

"This is not the place for that you idiots!" Shiratori raged, "I'm your superior officer and you are to call me sir at all times!"

"Oh good-golly sir, I'm so sorry!" The boy mocked.

"Junsaku, don't test me!" Shiratori fumed.

"Whatever _sir_," The boy known as Junsaku said sardonically. Yumi was pale and nervous looking.

"Sorry sir," She said quickly. Junsaku leaned down and whispered something in Yumi's ear causing her to blush.

"Me to," she whispered. Shiratori shook his head and turned his attention back to the group.

"As I was saying, you now have partners and a schedule. Take a look at the classes," He ordered. The teens looked over their schedule.

5:00- wake up and get dressed

6:00- breakfast

7:00- morning workout

9:00- normal school lessons, Social Studies, Math, English, Science exc. (lunch at 12:00)

2:00- police training lesson: Foreign language: Russian

3:00- police training lesson: Basic driving and basic Gun handling

4:00- afternoon workout

5:00- Survival skills and basic first aid

6:00- nightly workout

6:30- dinner

7:30- showers and free time

10:00- lights out

Takagi scowled at his schedule. 'Russian? Why Russian?' he thought miserably.

"Sato… what language are you in?" He asked.

"French," She looked at his paper, "Russian?"

"Yeah… random…" He said with a smile. He could guess who had put him in the hardest language.

"WHAT SPANISH!" Junsaku exclaimed. "When the hell am I gonna use Spanish!"

"Yeah! Or German!" Shouted one of the boys. His name was Noboru.

"Or Italian!" Shouted the other boy. His name was Hiro.

"All right, SHUT UP!" Shiratori yelled, "Now since you're all being morons you'll suffer the consequences!" The teens quieted down. Shiratori pulled a few pieces of rope off the ground. He put them into hopelessly tangled knots. He threw one to each teen. Soft underhand tosses for Sato and Yumi, normal tosses for the all the boys but Takagi, who got struck in the face with his. "There are six of you and five beds. If you can't untie this knot or if you're the last on to untie the knot you don't get a bed. Got it? Good,"

Takagi stared helplessly at his knot. Sato took hers and began pulling at different parts furiously; Takagi could see the knot loosening. He grabbed his and tried to untie it. It seemed to only get more tangled as he worked.

"Grr…" He ground his teeth into the knot as he tugged at it with his teeth. When that failed he turned and looked to see who else was still working at it. Only Junsaku was still working.

"There now it's interesting," Junsaku said with a smirk. He held up his rope which was now shaped like a flower, He tugged at the ends and it unfolded into a normal piece of rope. "I win. Too bad for you Takagi."


	7. Mattress

"No hard feelings right

A/n: Sorry for the crappy names I gave them all. And for the really slow update.

"No hard feelings right?" Junsaku asked. Takagi shrugged. 'Well this is gonna suck.' He thought.

"Nah it's ok." He replied as he handed his rope back to Shiratori.

"This is stupid. Sato mumbled. Shiratori raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" He said pompously. Sato looked away with disgust.

"Nothing sir," She spat. Takagi sighed.

"Don't worry," He whispered. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I won't let this bring us down. We can make it through training together." Sato reached over a squeezed his hand in response.

"As if anything can stop us!" She laughed. Shiratori rolled his eyes. He envied Takagi. Why was it that the pauper always won the princess' heart? Why did the underdog always win? How could Takagi be so close to Sato?

"All right, the dorm is across the hall. Showers are next to that. The Cafeteria is next to the kitchen. The kitchen is down the hall by the track, which functions as a gymnasium. There will be a backpack of supplies by each of the beds, use them as you wish. We start tomorrow. Dinner is at 6:30. Get it? Got it? Good," Shiratori said briskly. He turned on his heel and stomped off. The teens looked at each other. No one said anything.

"Uh… Why don't we go see where we'll be living?" Hiro suggested. Junsaku shrugged and walked over to the door. He brushed a strand of purple hair from his face and turned to the others.

"Are you coming or not um, what's your name?" He asked Takagi.

"Oh, I'm Wataru, Takagi Wataru," Takagi replied.

"I'm Sato Miwako."

"Just call me Yumi!"

"Yumi already knows me. I'm Kaidoro Junsaku."

"Rito Hiro,"

"I'm Rito Noboru. Now come on, let's go." Noboru said flatly. The teens shrugged and followed their self appointed leader, suitcases in tow. Sato pushed open the door to their new home with confidence. It was a large room with six beds. Only five had mattresses the remaining bed had only sheets. Next to each bed were a small dresser and a backpack. Spread around the room were several tables surrounded by old beat up chairs.

"Well the frame's still there, maybe I can improvise a bed." Takagi said halfheartedly. Junsaku immediately pushed past and leapt onto one of the beds. He raised one fist and shouted happily.

"Yeah no parents!" He shouted as he jumped off the bed again. He pointed to the left side of the room. "That's the girls' side. This is the boys' side."

"What am I supposed to do?" Takagi asked.

"You improvise Wataru." Noboru said gruffly. Sato narrowed her eyes as she looked at her bed.

"I've got an idea." She said. She flitted over to her bed gracefully. She tugged at the sheets and looked at the mattress. It was made up of several foam pads sewn together. "Hey Takagi I know how to get you a mattress!"

"R-Really?" Takagi gasped. "How do we do it?"

"This mattress is made up of a bunch of foam pads so if we cut them apart you can have a mattress." She explained.

"But then yours will only be half as thick as it should," He mumbled. "Besides you shouldn't have to worry about me anyway."

"Nonsense, we're partners. Besides you're my bgf." Sato said. She smiled as Takagi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm you're what?" He asked.

"You're my best-guy-friend Takagi." She said with a giggle.

"T-thanks Sato that really means a lot," Takagi blushed. "So Yumi's your bff?"

"Yeah, and she'd be helping us cut this mattress except she's kissing her new bf."

"So her and Junsaku are together now?"

"Thanks to me they are. They've liked each other for so long but I didn't expect him to dye his hair purple. It's a good thing she thinks it's cute. Now go get a knife from that survival backpack and help me cut this thing"

"O-ok"


	8. His past

Takagi sat on his bed staring down at a journal he'd drawn at ages 5-8

Takagi sat on his bed staring down at a journal he'd written and drawn at ages 5-8. It was filled with old manga sketches of things that had happened. And man _a lot_ hadhappened. He flipped to pages he'd dog-eared over the years. The first one was from kindergarten.

_Dear diary,_

_It was my firstest day of kindergarten today. My new sensei's name is Ms. Mina. She gave us candy because it's our first day of skool ever. She says I don't spell no good. Then she said we'll have to work on that. But then I met this kid in my class. He's kinda tallish and his hair is all poofy in the front. I can't remember his name. Him and me played tag by the monkey bars during lunch. He stole Naomi's shoe but I made him give it back just like a superhero! _

Takagi smiled looking back.

"Some superhero I am," He muttered. He flipped to and entry from a few weeks later.

_Dear diary,_

_Me and Ninzaburo climbed up the cherry tree in the park today. He pretended to be a pirate and I was a ninja. We had lots of fun. After it was getting late and the sun was going to bed so I tooked him to my house and he called his mommy. But when she got here she said What are you doing in this part of town! And then he telled her that I was his friend and she looked mad. She told my mommy thank you and left with him. But I don't think she meant it. She's a meanie-head._

Takagi's smile vanished. Shiratori's parents refused to accept that their son was friends with someone who came from such a bad area. It was a stupid prejudice and it would tear the boys apart. The next entry Takagi looked at was from third grade.

_Dear diary,_

_Ninzaburo and I have decided to spend the night at his house. We'd spent the day at the arcade by his house and it was about four o'clock. We called his house and the maid picked up. She was new and had no idea where I was from so she said yes. So we took a train to my place to get some stuff. My parents said they were going out tonight and that it was ok for me to go. They told me to take my house key in case anything happened. So I did. And now we're on the train again. Our stop is next. Good thing too because the lady next to me smells like bad fish. _

Takagi contemplated closing the diary and pretending that that night hadn't taken a turn for the worse. He didn't want to relive that night, the night when his friendship with Shiratori had ended. He took a deep breath and turned the page. Tucked between the pages was a photograph of him and Shiratori playing pirates in the sandbox.

"Oh god," Takagi choked out. His mind raced. Images flashed through his mind,

_Takagi standing on Shiratori's shoulders trying to reach a kite tangled in the telephone wires_

_Shiratori smearing finger paint down his face and shouting "I'm a monster" and Takagi laughing_

_The boys sitting on top of the monkey bars eating lunch_

He shook his head to clear it, and looked at the next entry, reminded himself that history was history.

_Dear diary,_

_I have no idea what's just happened. I was sitting in his living room and we were playing Xbox when suddenly his mom bursts in and starts screaming at us. She told him that he knew never to speak to someone of a lower class. She was so mad. She yelled that Ninzaburo would have to be sent away so he couldn't even meet people of a lower class than him. I was so afraid. She told me to get out and never speak to Ninzaburo again. And now I'm walking to the train station which is like a mile away. Well actually it's raining so I'm waiting for a bus to the station instead. But now I'm really confused. I don't know what's going to happen to Ninzaburo and me. Will he and I still be friends? Will we get in trouble? I just want to know what's going on or what going to happen._

Takagi slammed his old diary shut in disgust. That one line he'd written as a kid always got to him, even now as a teen. Then he reminded himself what Shiratori had become. He was a bully. He was a monster.

Junsaku walked over and flopped over onto Takagi's bed.

"Hey dude, what's eating you? You look like you're ready to kill something." He said.

"Hey Junsaku, I feel just fine. I'm not upset." Takagi assured him quickly. He really was fine but he knew it wasn't a good idea to relive history. What he'd written back then always got to him somehow. People change and things change.

"Let's do something. Something random, something funny." Junsaku said.

"Actually I kind of wanted some advice. Can I ask you something?" Takagi mumbled nervously.

"Sure but one condition, you have to show me that book you were just staring at." Junsaku said confidently. Takagi turned scarlet.

"U-uh I-I-I um…"

"What is it, a picture of Miwako?"

"No!"

"Well then why won't you show me?"

"I've only known you for a few hours!"

"And yet you'll ask me for love advice."

"Who said it was love advice I wanted?"

"What else could you want advice on? You're eleven."

"Well you're thirteen."

"You must be a genius to be two grades ahead."

"Not really,"

"Yeah you are,"

"No I'm an idiot."

"Yeah but only because you won't show me your book."

Takagi handed Junsaku the book. He looked at it for all of about three seconds and handed it back.

"Why didn't you say it was a diary from when you were a kid?" He asked.

"Um… because I'm kinda embarrassed. Anyway will you give me advice now."


	9. Otouto

"Sure, why not

A/N: I've seen

"Sure, why not? What's the deal?"

"Um… It's Sato…. I have a crush on her… and you understand girls more than me… um… help?" Takagi said nervously. Junsaku raised an eyebrow.

"What about Sato? I didn't quite catch that." He said with a cat-that-ate-the-canary-grin.

"I'minlovewithSatoandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" He blurted.

"What?" Junsaku said. Across the room Sato listened in. She was straining her ears to here every word. And her hand was only a blur as she wrote what they said in her fake-snake-skin-leather notebook.

"I said… I said I'm in love with Sato and I don't know what to do." Takagi squeaked. Junsaku chuckled.

"Is that all? All you have to do is be smooth and ask her out."

"S-smooth?"

"You know, just walk up and say 'Hey I really like you, will you go out with me?'"

"Do you think it would work?"

"Yeah of course, but only if you don't stutter."

"I don't stutter… do I?"

"Only when you're nervous, which you usually are," Sato giggled to herself and doodled a picture of Takagi's expression. The two boys began to discuss weather or not girls looked better in bathing suits or tank tops, Junsaku said with bathing suits and Takagi said tank tops. Sato made a note of that on her paper. However seeing Takagi look back at his dairy had brought back some reflections. She drifted back to her past.

Dear diary,

Seeing Takagi look back like that makes me think of Dad. I can't stop thinking about how different my life would be if he was here. I wouldn't have to marry Shiratori. My mom would be happy. Maybe I could date Takagi…

Wait where had that come from?! Her and Takagi…. Takagi Miwako…. A pale ivory wedding dress… a nice apartment in Tokyo… they could work alternating days so they could take care of the kids they would have… they could- Sato stopped herself. Now wasn't the time for that. But Takagi liked her he'd said so to Junsaku. Sato shook her head in aggravation 'My brain must be on imaginary crack or something…'

Takagi and Junsaku turned as Yumi called out to them. "Junsaku! Come help me pick an outfit for tomorrow!" Junsaku turned to Takagi with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm thinking short-shorts."

"The girls will kill us if we try anything Junsaku,"

"So?"

"Suit yourself, but don't cry to me when Yumi breaks your arm."

"Whatever. But listen man, I meant what I said about Sato. If you don't tell her soon it may be too late. She'll go fast with those brains and looks." Junsaku said on a more serious tone. Takagi nodded dumbly, not quite sure of what to say.

"… You're right thanks… senpai…"

"Your welcome Otouto,"

"Great now I _really _feel like an eleven year old,"


	10. Gomen'nasai, Miwa

Takagi jogged up the slope panting heavily

A/n: Maybe I've watching too much subbed anime but I can't resist throwing in the little Japanese I know. And I'm so sorry for the ultra slow update.

Takagi jogged up the slope panting heavily. A heavy pack hung from his shoulders. Sato jogged a few feet behind him, her pack swung dangerously on her shoulder with each step.

"This sucks," She gasped.

"Ugh," he groaned, "ii Sato, I think my heart is going to pump itself out of my chest," Takagi jogged up the final few feet of hill. He jumped triumphantly at the top before collapsing to his knees. Sato dropped down beside him.

"Where are the others?" She asked. He gestured down the hill to where Shiratori was yelling for the others to "Move their fat butts now!" Takagi noted that Shiratori was the only one not carrying anything.

"Hey look, more packs," Sato said suddenly. Takagi looked over to where Sato was looking. There were a few more packs piled beside a tree.

"He's going to make us carry them isn't he?" Takagi said glumly.

"Ii Takagi."

"Aww man…"

"…Takagi?"

"Ii?"

"Why don't you use my first name?"

"You mean you want me to call you Miwako?"

"Hai, umm… that or Miwa…"

"Oh! Of course I will if you want me to." Sato smiled and placed her hand on top of Takagi's. She half expected him to pull away, but he didn't. He blushed and looked into her eyes.

"W-will you call me Wataru then? I mean… we've been friends for so long I guess last names are too formal-"

"Wataru… stop. Relax."

"Ii… gomen'nasai, Miwa."

"Don't apologize."

"Ii…" Takagi took a deep breath. He grabbed her other hand and folded it in his own, "Miwa I have something I really want to tell you something,"

"Tell me anything you want." She said softly. She leaned in closer.

"I- do you like me?"

"Hai, I really like you."

"I-I-I really like you. W-will you g-go out with me?"

"Oh… Wataru… I-"

"HEY YOU TWO!!" Shiratori shouted. Takagi jumped. Shiratori glared down at him. "Stop flirting and grab one of those other packs over there."

"But I-"

"GO!"

"H-hai sir." Takagi sent a sad look over to Sato. She flashed him a smile. And mouthed 'We'll talk later' as she got to her feet and swung the next pack onto her back. It bounced against the other back and she stumbled sideways. Right into Takagi's arms…

"Oh!" She gasped. He turned scarlet.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

"Ii, domo." She whispered.


	11. Falling

"Get moving you two

"Get moving you two!" Shiratori shouted at the pair.

"Hai sir!" Takagi squeaked. He and Sato began to jog off down the hill, but Shiratori called back to Sato.

"Sato! I need you to motivate Yumi and the others. Run down and go with them." He growled. Sato nodded and sent another sad smile to Takagi. Takagi felt his heart skip a beat.

"We can talk later!" Sato called as she dashed down the hill.

"Ok!" Takagi looked down the other side of the hill and scowled. It would take forever to climb all the hills on these trails. "Stupid hills," He started down the hill when suddenly something caught his foot.

**Thud!! SCRRRRRRRR!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **

Takagi fell face first and slid down the hill. The gravel and stones bit into his skin and he cried out in pain. Takagi reached out blindly, hoping to catch something that would stop him from sliding down the hill. He felt a hard tug that stopped his sliding. His pack had snagged on a tree root. He grabbed the root and hauled himself to his feet. Shiratori looked down at him from the top of the hill. Takagi sighed. Shiratori had his foot out. _What a surprise! That jerk! To think I felt bad for him! _Takagi dragged himself to his feet and grabbed the pack (Which was still snagged on a tree root) and trooped down to the bottom of the hill to grab the other pack. He felt a bead of blood drip down his cheek and tasted the metallic taste on his lips. He slumped to the ground and tried to get his mind back in order. Shiratori walked right past him- then stopped.

"Here," He snarled as he tossed Takagi a bandage.

"D-domo, uh sir," Takagi stuttered. So Shiratori trips him then gives him a bandage? _What the hell?!_ Shiratori was already gone. From the top of the next hill, he sneered down at Takagi.

"Move it! Get that bandage on and get up here!" Shiratori called. Takagi hastily wrapped up the cuts he had just gotten and stumbled to his feet. Woah! Bad idea to stand up too fast, Takagi felt the world sway beneath his feet. He steadied himself still feeling dizzy from his trip down the hill. He sighed. Takagi began to jog up yet another hill when suddenly the whole gang was with him.

"How many of these freaking hills are there!"

"Four thousand!"

"This sucks!"

"Aw shut it. I hate this to."

"Hey Wataru, geez you look like shit." Junsaku said.

"Gee thanks Junsaku,"

"No prob."

"So what happened? Your face is all cut…" Sato asked. Her eyes were wide with concern.

"S-Shiratori tripped me and I fell down the hill." Takagi laughed nervously. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal huh?" Sato reached over and stroked his cheek gently- causing Takagi to blush insanely scarlet- and held out her hand to show. It had blood drops on it. "Don't lie. Does it hurt?"

"A-a bit Miwa… But I'll live." He mumbled. She could not help it, really, she could not. Sato pulled him close and kissed a cut on his forehead.

"Try to take care of yourself around Shiratori. He wants you dead." She said softly. Noboru elbowed the others who rushed ahead to give the couple space. Takagi looked at Sato. His heart was racing and his breath was coming in short gasps.

"I only worry for your happiness. I don't want you to marry him."

"It's sad really… I only wish things were easier… But you're always getting hurt and it's my fault… I want you… But everyone I love dies… It's just I think I love you…"

Takagi leaned in and kissed her. They stayed locked together tasting each other's lips. She wound her arms around him toying with his hair as she kissed him. Takagi more or less stayed still, he was terrified of screwing up the kiss. Oh, he kissed her back, but more tentatively, but somehow with more passion. He wanted her- really, really bad- but he respected her and didn't want to violate her trust in him. When they broke apart he smiled at her.

"You talk too much" He sighed blissfully. From the top of the hill Yumi stood and clapped.

"You go Takagi!" She cheered.


	12. Sleepy

A few hours later, the gang was stumbling tiredly into the cafeteria

A few hours later, the gang was stumbling tiredly into the cafeteria.

"Eat, it'll make you feel better and you'll regret it if you don't." Shiratori told them. A few murmured yeses were his sole response. Junsaku nudged Takagi and gestured to his shoulder where Yumi was resting her head. Noboru took the lead as usual. He got up and grabbed a few plates of food. He slid them down the table. Takagi's eyes fluttered open and closed and he yawned.

"Domo Noboru… Man I'm beat…" He sighed. Sato mumbled her agreement and rested her head on his shoulder. Takagi flushed red as a fire truck. He looked down into his thoroughly unappetizing food. He opened his moth to speak but-

"What are we eating anyway?" Junsaku grumbled. The others turned to Noboru.

"Yeah onii-san what is it?" Hiro asked.

"I think its teriyaki chicken."

"You think!" Sato snapped irritably, then after she realized she'd snapped at him, she lowered her voice, "You don't know?"

"Um…" He mumbled. Junsaku grabbed a piece of chicken and slammed it onto the table. It _bounced._

"Eww…" Sato and Yumi said in unison. Takagi looked down at the girl he loved. They still hadn't talked about what had happened. He knew they had to but he was afraid… and he had a headache. It felt like gnomes were attacking his skull… The cuts on his arms ached and stung. He felt like crap. Not to mention he was tired. Sato was exhausted as well and was slumping in her chair like a wilting flower. Nobody was keen on eating the bouncing chicken so the gang stumbled into their dorm. Junsaku went straight to his bed and fell asleep fully clothed. Takagi followed suit. Sato watched him drop to sleep as soon as he hit the pillow. She smiled; Takagi hadn't even removed his shoes. Yumi walked over to Junsaku and began to pull off his shoes. When his mud caked sneakers were resting on the ground by his bed she moved to his torso. Yumi pulled his shirt off as carefully as she could. Junsaku was a _deep_ sleeper. She sent a demonic smile at Sato as she tugged off his shorts revealing Junsaku's plaid boxers. Sato looked at Takagi. Without making a conscious decision, she walked over to his bed and followed Yumi's example. She removed Takagi's shoes then his shirt.

Then she paused.

Sato rested her hand on his chest and felt the way he breathed. Soft and innocently. She traced his mussels with her little finger. She placed her hand against his heart and felt its pulsating beat.

**B-bmp B-bmp B-bmp **

Sato looked to his handsome face and sighed at the sight of the cuts the crisscrossed on his cheeks. She traced one from his knuckles to his shoulder. Then one across his chest. And then finally she moved to his face and kissed a slice on his cheek tentatively. Sato sighed nervously and mumbled,

"Sweet little thing…"

She moved slowly to the waist of his pants and unbuttoned them with her shaking fingers. She tugged them down softly. Sato was embarrassed by the blush creeping up into her cheeks as she placed the pants on the floor. She almost laughed when she saw his white-and-red-polka-dot boxers.

"Oh Wataru…"


	13. Talking

RING

**RING!! BBB-RING! RING!** Takagi slammed his fist down onto his alarm clock. The alarm clock went sailing across the room where it hit Hiro in the head.

"Wataru….." he groaned.

"Ugh! Fan-freaking-tastic! You woke us up!" Junsaku roared.

"Yeah!" Noboru echoed.

"G-Gomennasai!" Takagi squeaked. Sato chose that moment to stroll out of the bathroom. She was wearing purple short-shorts and a white tank top.

"Good morning, did you sleep well Wataru?" She asked. Yumi giggled as she walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a similar manner. Takagi gave her a puzzled expression,

"Yeah, I did, I guess. Why do yo-" He realized that she was looking pointedly at him. Or, rather, at his clothing. (Or lack thereof.) He understood what she meant now. "You didn't. Did you?" He blushed.

"Heh Heh I did. You fell asleep in your clothes."

"Oh man! Junsaku's going to massacre me!" Takagi squeaked. "But I do appreciate it though." He smiled at her.

"HAHA!! DUDE SHE UNDRESSED YOU!!" Junsaku laughed. He gripped his sides and giggled like a five year old. He actually managed to fall off his bed. Sato and Takagi blushed. He sighed. "Hey leave me alone."

"Junsaku I wouldn't laugh. _I _had to undress you." Yumi said pointedly. Junsaku turned red as a fire truck.

"Oh," He said. Sato giggled. Takagi looked nervously at her.

"C-can I um talk to you?" He asked. She nodded and walked over to his bed where she flopped down among the tangled sheets.

"Rough night?" she asked nonchalantly. She new for a fact that Takagi only thrashed about in his sleep if he was thinking hard about something.

"No… just thinking." He sighed.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked oh-so-subtlety

"Us, I, um, wanted to know if we're dating. Do I have to officially ask you out?" He said timidly. Sato smiled and decided to tease him a bit.

"Why don't you ask me out then see what I say?" She teased. He flushed red.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. She smiled,

"Mmm…. Well… maybe…. I don't know…. OK!" She threw her arms around him. He laughed.

"Wow…" He said breathlessly, "You're really pretty you know…"

She snuggled closer to him and traced a heart on his forearm with her finger. "I'm not." She said. She blushed-then frowned. "Those cuts don't look good."

"I'm _fine._" He lied. Takagi was sad that the romantic mood had been broken by her concern.

"No you're not. The thrashing you did last night opened up some of these scrapes again." Sato murmured. Takagi shook his head.

"It's no big deal Miwa," He said flatly. She shook her head.

"I never knew you could be so stubborn. You better really be fine." She said. Then she whispered something almost inaudibly, "Or I might not be."

Takagi pulled away and stared at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said with a (fake) smile. Takagi looked at her for a moment. He looked very much as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"If you say so," He whispered. The rare feeling of confidence that had been with him since she had said yes left him. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. I trust you." She did know, but it was nice to hear him say it.


	14. Handguns

**Ok, the crappyness of this story is almost stunning. I looked back and I was like "That is the cheesiest thing in the history of fanfiction" I'm desperate to fix it. s to help cope with the issues of this fic I started thinking hard and ended up staying up until like 1 am. last night. So now I'm planning to hammer out the next part of this story asap. I'm going to attempt to end things gracefully. You might have no idea what I'm talking about right now so I'll stop.**

"Bet you can't shoot this one!" Junsaku called.

"Fat chance! I'm the best shooter here!" Takagi shouted back. He raised his gun. "Launch it!" Junsaku pulled the launcher. A target went flying. Takagi didn't even have to think, he just shot.

**Bang!**

"Nice shot Wataru!" Sato cheered, she flashed him a smile from across the shooting range. Takagi beamed at her.

"Thanks!" He called. Noboru walked over with his younger brother, Hiro, in tow.

"We're going to own all the other cops! We've got our resident geeks Noboru and Hiro. We've got our speed driver Sato. Our under cover girl Yumi. Takagi's our weapons master. We're the ultimate team!" Junsaku shouted happily.

"And what do you do Junsaku?" Noboru asked critically.

"I'm the wild-card." Junsaku said with his trademark smirk. The others groaned. Sato and Yumi walked over.

"I can't believe it's only been three weeks." Sato sighed.

"Yeah, three weeks of torture and bad cafeteria food." Yumi added.

"And rope tricks, eh Takagi?"

"Yeah, and falling down hills."

"And, learning german or some other weird language."

"And being treated like a kid."

"Yeah and Shiratori being a bully."

**Meanwhile...**

"Yes, hello sir. Fine sir... They're Doing well. Actually they're a talented bunch... Well sir, if you look at them as a unit they have a wide array of useful skills... I see... No they haven't left the training center since training began... Yes you're right sir. They do deserve a break...mmmm... A day in town? I'm sure they'd love that... Yes, they have completed the training for using guns... They've passed the junior police driving tests as well... yes and the basic assault course... But is that really necessary... Guns, sir, are you sure? Is it safe... No! No, I'm not questioning your judgement sir. But, really, guns for 13 year olds. And one of them is 11... Yes, sir... A drug ring... Are you serious?... Oh crud... In town... Yes... I understand... Goodbye sir." Shiratori put the phone down. he sighed, "Well at least I get a handgun too." He strode from the office silently.

The teens looked up as their commander walked into the shooting range. He cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow We will be heading to town."


	15. Town

**Wow I really need to apologize for the slow update. At first I couldn't think of an idea. Then I started another story. Then we went on vacation and I couldn't focus on this story. I feel awful. OK ONTO THE STUFF YOU ACTUALLY MIGHT READ XD**

"We are going to town tomorrow. I've been ordered to give you a break. So that's why we're going. Any questions?" Shiratori said in a bored tone of voice.

"For real?" Junsaku asked.

"Yes." He drawled. Takagi smiled. Yumi immediately started talking excitedly about how she was going to get the perfect outfit. Sato beamed and nodded. Hiro and Noboru launched into a discussion about how they needed to buy the new upgrade for their computer.

"I really want a video camera. There's a good one I looked at for 159.99. I'm going to get it." Takagi admitted shyly.

"I need shoes. Not fancy shoes like the ones my mom bought me. I need real tough shoes." Sato said. She gave her pink sketchers (that her mom had bought her) a scathing look. Shiratori chuckled.

"Hey Miwako you should get combat boots like me!" Junsaku suggested cheerfully. Sato looked at his worn purple combat boots and laughed.

"I should." She joked.

"That would drive your mom crazy Miwa." Takagi said with a laugh.

"Hmmm... Now I'm _even more_ tempted to get a pair." She giggled. She threw her arm around his shoulder and he put his hand on her waist.

"And there's more news. You'll be carrying guns and a Jr. Police drivers license and ID. Oh, and handcuffs." This was the part Shiratori dreaded. He hated carrying a gun. He always wondered if he had the strength to control his temper. Seeing people fear him always brought mixed emotions. Takagi especially. The younger teen always looked so... fearful... Shiratori was always torn between satisfaction and self-hatred. Then he noticed the excited chatter had stopped.

"What's with the guns?" Noboru asked skeptically. He was scowling. Hiro nodded along with his brother.

"Because there's a..." Shiratori started then stopped. "I'm just repeating the order." He finished.

"Dude! We get to carry guns!! That's awesome! We're like the dudes from men in black!!" Junsaku cheered. Takagi nodded enthusiastically.

"You do know we won't need them right Shiratori?" Noboru asked.

"Eh-hem!"

"oh... You do know we won't need them right _sir_?" He repeated.

"You never know. We might need them." Shiratori said dismissively. Sato pulled away from him.

"Do you think we can handle it?" She asked. She was almost afraid to have that kind of power. Practice was one thing, but being in town with one was another.

"We can handle it. Miwa, you of all people shouldn't worry about it." Takagi assured her. She nodded and flashed him a cheerful smile. He grinned back stupidly.

**I know it's short but the next chapter would work better separately. I'M SO SORRY!! T.T**


End file.
